Operación corte de cabello
by nuyen236
Summary: La tripulación se da cuenta de que el cabello de Ezra esta muy largo, por lo que se debe hacer algo... ¿Pero que harán al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

**Este podría ser una fanfic de un solo capítulo, o eso es lo que creo, tal vez ´pueda ser más que eso. Ya empezaré. Jejej**

Kanan no lo había notado antes, o sería su imaginación pero, el cabello de su padawan era bastante largo, claro no tanto como el del jedi. Pero al menos el de ojos verdes tenía atado su cabello por lo que no era tan notable, pero al chico le volaba el cabello.

-Sabine.- susurró levemente cerca de la mandaloriana quien volteó a verlo con cierta extrañeza que ofendió un poco al jedi.

-Mande.- susurró de vuelta Sabine.

-¿Has notado que largo esta el cabello de Ezra?-

-Sí, aunque debo admitir que su cabello es bastante lindo.- dijo en una manera que desubicó al jedi.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero.-

-¿Bueno, entonces a qué te refieres?- preguntó la mandaloriana cruzando los brazos.

-Espera, tengo que involucrar al resto.-

-Menos a Chopper,-señaló Sabine. –Pues cualquiera que sea tu plan, ya sabes que este los arruinará por diversión.

Pero, lastimosamente el espectro 1 no la escuchó, pues este se había ido mucho antes de que ella terminara la frase. –Qué grosero.- se susurró a ella misma.

La noche cayó sobre el fantasma, y Ezra dormía pacíficamente en su cama, con su cabello negro azulado despeinado sobre la almohada casi cubriendo totalmente sus ojos ahora cerrados. El chico de repente sintió una presencia acercarse a el, con algo que parecía abrirse y cerrarse y era picudo, y cuando menos lo notó un mechón de su cabello salió volando frente a su rostro.

Ojos azules mirando asustado a la tripulación, en especial a Hera quien tenía unas tijeras en mano, Zeb intentó agarrar al chico, pero este saltó mucho antes de que lo atraparan.

-¡Ezra, esto tiene que ser hecho!- gritó el jedi mientras perseguía a su padawan, quien ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser unos pants grises y una playera negra de manga corta.

-NO si no me atrapan.-respondió el chico mientras se salía de la nave.

-Tripulación, operación corte de cabello empieza ahora.-

 **Bueno, creo que me apresuré en esto, pero espero que les guste el primer capítulo de esta historia, y que claro la puedan seguir, y por favor comenten, para así escribir más de esta historia.**

 **Bye, Nuyen236**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, esta historia será algo corta, pero daré mi máximo para que la historia sea buena, aunque corta, como ya dije, antes, jejejej**

 **A empezar:**

Ezra corría por los campos de Lothal, le empezaba a doler el pecho por tanto correr, y su cabello estaba despeinado, porque aunque este haya crecido en la calle, este se ordenaba aunque fuese un poco el cabello, pues este le llegaba a estorbar mientras intentaba robar algún aparato, pero en la mayoría de las veces se trataba de alimento y créditos que necesitaba para vivir.

Aunque lo que ahora le preocupaba al joven padawan, era el hecho de que estaba alejándose mucho de la nave, lo que le hizo pensar en el hecho que claramente exageró un poco su reacción su reacción ante el acto cometido por sus compañeros de tripulación, aunque realmente se sorprendió ante eso.

Por otra parte la tripulación pudo haberlo mencionado, después de un rato, de correr y de oír el viento zumbar en sus oídos y el pasto moverse debido a los rápidos pasos que este estaba tomando, lo que dejó bastante tiempo para darse cuenta en un factor muy importante, en el hecho de que el propósito de la tripulación a hacer ese tipo de "ataque sorpresa" era desconocida para el espectro 6 de la nave el Fantasma.

Lo que lo hacía incluso más ilógico para que este hubiera escapado, por lo que se paró en ese mismo instante con un gesto de dolor en su rostro. Pues al chico se le había olvidado ponerse zapatos antes de salir corriendo, por lo que en ese instante se encontraba solo usando unos calcetines en sus pies, y así inevitablemente terminó con unas cuentas rocas clavadas en sus pies, lo cual además de ser muy incomodo causaban un tremendo dolor y molestia.

Ezra se sentó en el piso, y empezó a mirar las estrellas en el cielo, lo cual de daba cierta paz, y un sentimiento de tranquilidad dentro de el. Hasta que, oyó unos motores de una nave acercándose hacia su posición actual, no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba tal transporte volador, así que lo más deducible era que esta se acercaba con la mayor probabilidad de que esta fuese el fantasma, y afortunadamente tenía razón.

Pero el ver a la tripulación acercándosele lentamente y con pasos sutiles le hacían sentir cierto miedo, no más bien un ambiente de suspenso que se sentía de pies a cabeza.

-Ezra, esto tiene que ser hecho.- comentó el jedi con unas tijeras en manos.

-No sé a que te refieres con "esto"-señaló el joven padawan a su tripulación quienes estaban sospechosamente parados frente a el, y se veían bastante aterradores pues las luces del fantasma los hacían ver como unas siluetas completamente aterradoras, o tal vez era la propia extensa imaginación del chico.

-Me refiero a tu cabello.-

-¿Qué?-preguntó el padawan un poco extrañado.

-A que lo vamos a cortar, pues esta muy largo y te va a estorbar para las misiones.- explicó la piloto.

-Además de que así cubrirás tu identidad del imperio, pues ellos te conocen bastante bien debido a tu cabello.- mencionó la mandaloriana. Todos tenían unos muy buenos argumentos a favor de cortarle su cabello negro a Ezra, y este lo sabía, pero quería hacer de esa una experiencia memorable, pues el chico consideraba que un corte de pelo un cambio bastante radical, por lo que el chico dio una sonrisa a su tripulación.

-Tengo una genial idea.- dijo el padawan, dejando a sus amigos y maestro en una enorme interrogante. –Tengo en mente un juego que de seguro van a disfrutar mucho.

-Esto no me esta gustando.- comentó el lasat mientras la sonrisa de Ezra solo se ampliaba incluso más.

-Miren, esto consiste en que iremos a la ciudad capital, donde jugaremos este juego. Dejaré unas etiquetas en varias partes de la ciudad, las cuales serán pistas a la ubicación en la que estaré. Pero la cuestión es que todas dan a la misma zona pero no a la ubicación especifica, por lo que realmente tendrán que buscarme en aquella zona, y si lo hacen con la mayor cantidad de etiquetas posibles, esa persona será el que me corte el cabello.-

-¿Entonces esto es individual?- preguntó Kanan.

-La primera parte es en grupo, mientras que la segunda es individual, por lo que esencialmente es una competencia por ver quien tendrá el honor de cortar mi cabello.- explicó Ezra señalando a su ahora enredado cabello.

-Entonces supongo que operación corte de cabello, empieza oficialmente ahora.- dijo el lasat.

 **Aquí el final de este capítulo, me pregunto si Ezra realmente aceptara un corte de cabello, ¿o si?**

 **Jejej bueno, me retiro, no tardare tanto en publicar el siguiente, pero realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo así como este historia.**

 **Nuyen236, que la fuerza los acompañe. Y por favor comenten, se lo agradecería muchisissmo jejejej**

 **Bye, Nuyen 236**


	3. La pista del poste

**Bueno no he escrito historias en un buen rato, aunque este capítulo será algo corto, lamentablemente, es que salí de vacaciones y pues apenas hoy pude poner mis manos en la computadora, jejejejjhe**

 **Bueno a empezar:**

Operación corte de cabello

( **Este capítulo se concentrara mayormente en Kanan y Hera, nada mas digo, pero no será narrado en primera persona o algo así, porque no soy muy buena escribiendo así XD)**

Kanan y Hera corrían alrededor de los callejones blancos pero eran casi grises por la suciedad y mal cuidado que estos tenían, lo cual le quitaba su esplendor a la ciudad capital de Lothal, aunque no eran gran diferencia a como estaban las calles subterráneas de Coruscant, de acuerdo a la opinión de Kanan.

-Vamos Hera, sabes que están igual de sucios que las calles subterráneas de Coruscant.- dijo el jedi seguro de si mismo, pero la piloto solo rodó sus ojos.

-En realidad estos están mas limpios que en comparación a esa ciudad.- replicó la twi´lek ganando en la conversación con el jedi de ojos verdes-

-Bueno, en fin. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?-preguntó el jedi causando cierta molestia en su compañera piloto.

-¿No recuerdas?- preguntó retóricamente Hera.

-No.-

-Estamos buscando las tarjetas en equipos, y ya que encontremos algunas ya sabes que estaremos individualmente tratando de encontrar a Ezra con las pistas, y el que lo encuentre si es que lo encontramos , le cortara el cabello.- explicó audazmente la piloto.

-¿Pero que tal si Ezra solo nos esta aplicando un truco?- preguntó el jedi, a lo que Hera le respondió con una mirada de duda.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-preguntó curiosamente la piloto, aunque en realidad parecía más un regaño indirecto al jedi por no confiar en su padawan. A lo que el jedi solo levantó una ceja.

-Porque es casi un experto en eso, por si no lo recuerdas.-

-Solo sigamos el juego, y si como tu dices nos hizo un truco, pues aún así le cortaremos el cabello.- el jedi asintió.

Corrieron y corrieron a través de las calles, evitando claro ser vistos por los agentes imperiales, aunque claro como era de día podían encajar más con las personas sin ser vistos, pero no podían ver las miradas extrañas que recibían de las demás personas de lothal, pues estaban corriendo como locos a través de las calles de Lothal.

Pero no solo corrían por correr el par de rebeldes, sino que se dirigían a un lugar en el que el chico de su tripulación normalmente pasaba sutilmente, o inconscientemente, pues no iban a ir a los lugares más obvios, como la casa vieja de sus padres, o la torre antigua de comunicación, el padawan era muy listo, nada más que al no recibir mucha educación en las calles no resaltaba tanto su intelecto.

-Bien, no entiendo porque estamos aquí.- comentó el jedi a la twi´lek mientras ambos estaban parados en un poste sucio de madera, aunque no se diferenciaba realmente que era, pues estaba algo maltratado, y estaba cubierto de posters de se busca.

-Bueno, te explicaré mientras busco.- contestó la piloto mientras empezaba a buscar la pita entre tantos papeles, y así el jedi se acercó a buscar entre tantos papeles.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y aún no encontraban en tal poste, y Kanan seguía esperando la explicación de Hera, aunque se distrajo cuando vio un letrero de se busca con su cara, por lo que se emocionó, y eso que no era el primer cartel que veía.

-Lo encontré,.- dijo la twi´lek con un papel rojo en mano.

-¿Ahora me puedes explicar por qué este lugar?-

-Ezra me contó hace unos meses, que vio en este poste un letrero de se busca con su rostro, sin embargo no su nombre, pues decía :"se busca jabba"- explicó la twi´lek entre risillas, a lo que el jedi contestó con una sonrisa.

Poco después, abrieron el papel, y se sorprendieron al ver la supuesta pista en el papel, la cual iba así:

21-19-1-2-1-10-5-14_ 5-14_5-18-22-9-17-16

Dejándolos así boquiabiertos.

 **Este es el final**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **del capítulo**

 **Ya sé que la he aplicado antes, pero me parece divertido hacerlo aunque ya no caigan.**

 **Bueno, al parecer Hera y Kanan no saben como resolver esta, tal vez ustedes si sepan como.**

 **Hasta luego, supongo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y si descifran la pista, la comentan jejjeje**

 **Y pues también comenten para hacerme sugerencias o lo que quieran decirme**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**

 **Nuyen236**


	4. Una solución al código

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí subiré otro capítulo de operación corte de cabello, tal vez sea corto, quien sabe, este estará concentrado en el otro equipo, y como pudieron ver en el capítulo pasado, espero que puedan resolver el código dado. Creo que ya debo empezar. Esta historia ahora que me he dado cuenta tal vez sea algo corta. Pero más vale disfrutarla mucho, jejejej**

Operación corte de cabello

-No puedo creer que me haya tocado con ustedes dos.- se quejaba Sabine mientras corrían a su destino junto a Chopper y Zeb.

-Por favor, no es tan malo, además de que somos más personas en este equipo.- respondía audazmente Zeb.

-Tecnicamente si somos dos personas, Chopper no cuenta como persona.- explicó Sabine, pero cuando volteó a su lado derecho, donde supuestamente estaba el droide, se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí.

-Se me olvidó mencionar que Chopper desde hace rato decidió que trabajaría individualmente.-

-¿Hasta ahorita lo crees?-preguntó retóricamente y frustrada la mandaloriana.

-Eso nos da más tiempo, ahora iremos a la vieja casa de los padres del chico, para buscar la pista.-

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa abandonada, y al abrirla notaron que el lugar estaba realmente sucio. O tal vez hasta ahora lo habían notado después de tanto tiempo.

-Mira, ¿Ves?- dijo Zeb con un papel rojo en mano y una sonrisa confiada. – No fue muy difícil.- Pero Sabine solo rodó los ojos en molestia. Y juntos abrieron la nota de papel rojo.

Que decía esto:

 _Hola, ustedes de seguro son el equipo de Sabine y Zeb, porque Chopper fue a la nave a hacerme un pequeño favorcito, el cual mencionaré al rato._

 _Pero por el momento, ¡felicidades! No han encontrado ninguna pista, que lastima que se fueron por lo más obvio de verdad esperaba más. De Zeb no, por cierto miren sus pies, hay una pequeña sorpresa._

 _Pista para encontrar la pista: /:_

 _De seguro ha de estar donde paso demasiadas veces en la ciudad, en cierta parte donde compras suplementos._

Al leer esto zeb y Sabine miraron a sus pies y observaron que había un cordón, que parecía ser una trampa que ya habían activado. Cuando voltearon arriba, habían unas cubetas repletas de pintura, o tal vez agua quien sabe. Pero si caminaban cuidadosamente no las activarían, Zeb hizo eso, pero Sabine miro detenidamente las cubetas colocadas en el techo. Y avanzo debajo de una, que le tiró pintura rosada sobre ella. Pero a la vez le cayó un pequeño barco de papel, rojo.

Inmediatamente lo abrió, para sorpresa de Zeb quien estaba casi saliendo de la casa.

 _Vaya, de seguro eres Sabine, porque al menos sé que prestas atención a los detalles, y aquí esta la pista. Por cierto perdón por llenarte de pintura, eso era para zeb pero eres más amable de lo que pensé._

 _5-14-3-22-5-14-21-19-5-14_1-12_16-21-19-16_5-18-22-9-17-16_

-Ezra tiene excelente ortografía.- comentó Sabine, pero Zeb no la miró con sorpresa.

-Obviamente, su madre solía escribir muy buenos libros para el sistema educativo de Lothal, no me sorprendería, además de el chico me ha mostrado historias que el mismo escribe, son increíbles, sin mencionar sus habilidades para las matemáticas.-la mandaloriana no sabía que decir aparentemente Ezra era muy listo para la literatura y las matemáticas, debido a tantos números.

-Wow, bueno hay que resolver este código, pero se ve muy confuso. No sé que pueda significar.- dijo Sabine analizando el papel. –Parecen números al azar.-

-A verlo.- dijo el lasat estirando su mano para recibir el papel. Y al recibirlo lo analizo un rato. –No son números al azar, sé como resolver esto.- comentó el lasat.

-¿Cómo?-

-Es un código que Ezra usaba en las calles cuando trabajaba con otras personas, creo que podría resolverlo.-

-¿En las calles?-preguntó curiosamente la chica.

-Sí, el mismo lo inventó, además de que no sé si te has fijado, pero hay varios códigos como estos trazados en las paredes de los callejones. Estos son códigos que Ezra ha usado anteriormente.-

-Bueno, a resolver este código.- dijo la mandaloriana con entusiasmo.

 **Este es el final de este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y que claro sigan esta historia, y por favor comenten, se los agradecería mucho, porque realmente quiero leer o saber sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, Nuyen236**


	5. Agente 45

**Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Yo bien jajaj, luego me contestan, ¿si? Jejejejej oka oka**

 **Bueno, gracias a lo que han comentado esta historia, se los agradezco mucho, aunque adivinaron muy fácil que decía el código, así que tendremos que llegar a la parte de encontrar a Ezra, y ver que favor le pidió a Chopper, además de ver quien le cortara el cabello después de esta aventura. JIJIJIJ**

Operación corte de cabello

-¿Seguro que es solo hacer eso?- preguntó la mandaloriana al lasat quien asintió seguro de si mismo. –Pues vamos a encontrarlos.-

-Este juego es muy raro, y cada vez me pregunto que es lo que querrá hacer el chico.- comentó Zeb.

-Si no es que le pidió a Chopper que le cortara el pelo.-

-No creo, porque espero que ese droide no tenga tijeras incluidas.- dijo el lasat algo temeroso al imaginarse que haría aquel droide con un par de tijeras. Por lo que sacudió su cabeza.

Pero ambos al salir de aquella casa a buscar a sus compañeros, no notaron que Ezra los vigilaba desde un callejón mientras esos dos se alejaban de donde estaba el.

-Estos callejones no están tan sucios.- se aseguró a si mismo el padawan, pero al voltear a ver el callejón se arrepintió de ese comentario. Así que salió de aquel callejón, pero no notó que había un oficial imperial delante de el, por lo que chocó con el, y se congeló ahí, mientras que este oficial solo lo observaba y checó un tableta de información en su mano, y regresó su mirada al chico enfrente de el.

-¿Cuántos años tienes muchacho?- preguntó fríamente aquel agente, pero Ezra solo tragó saliva y enderezó su postura para contestar, pues si no contestaba levantaría sospechas.

-15 años.- Pero el agente lo miró otra vez, pero parecía que no miraba su rostro, sino su cabello.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo.-

-Pero no me he metido en ningún problema agente 45.- dijo Ezra al conocer al agente pero este sonrió amablemente.

-Ezra, no te voy a arrestar por ya sabes qué.- Ezra encogió sus hombros y volteó la mirada al lado. –Trata de un programa que se les aplica a los menores de 16 años, nada pasará, confía en mí.- Y así el joven padawan se fue con aquel oficial que ya conocía desde hace algunos años. Pero de lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta fue que la tripulación del fantasma los veían desde la esquina de la calle que estaba atrás de ellos. Y poco después Ezra y aquel agente 45 ya no estaban a la vista de el equipo de espectros.

-¿Por qué Ezra se fue con aquel agente?-preguntó el jedi de ojos verdes a su tripulación.

-No sé, pero tal vez es una trampa.- comentó la piloto de la nave.

-Pero, lo raro es que Ezra nos haya dicho que nos reuniéramos después de que nos dividió en equipos, ¿o será que sabía que el imperio vendría por el?- preguntó el lasat.

\- Pues se veía bastante sorprendido, pero se fue con el agente, y dudo que haya sido un arresto, pues no le presentaron ninguna orden de arresto.- añadió Kanan.

Sabine estaba prestando media atención a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel callejón en el que estaban, pues esta mandaloriana se distrajo con un papel que estaba en el piso, así que se alejó del círculo de conversación, para ir a recoger ese papel que le había llamado la atención. Se acercó y se agachó para agarrarlo, y agradeció el usar guantes, porque el piso estaba realmente sucio. Al tener el papel en sus manos, se dio cuenta que este era un periódico de hace 7 años, con razón estaba tan sucio.

-Miren esto.- comentó la mandaloriana a la tripulación mientras leía el texto. –Hay una foto de Ezra.- dijo señalando a una imagen en aquel papel.

-¿Por qué habría una foto de Ezra en un periódico?-preguntó Hera.

-Es de hace 7 años, trata de el séptimo arresto de Ezra, y todos fueron llevados a cabo por el agente 45, pero absueltos por aquel agente.- explicó la mandaloriana.

-¿Séptimo?-preguntó el jedi. –Ni siquiera yo he tenido tantos.-

-Y fue a los ocho años.- añadió la piloto boquiabierta.

-Lo que sea hay que encontrar a Ezra.- comentó el lasat. –Y terminar este juego.-

-Y ver finalmente quien le cortara el cabello.-

 **Bueno, este capítulo fue algo corto, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, jejeje**

 **Pero buano, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y pues por favor comenten lo que creen que pasara, jjeje**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, siempre.**

 **Nuyen236**


	6. El rescato encubierto

**Bueno, no hace mucho que escribo historia, porque ayer subí un nuevo capítulo de el vacío, por lo tanto para mi es bastante. Jejeje No es cierto, es poquito, en serio, el capítulo de ayer me pareció corto pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo que digamos, pero buano, espero les haya gustado, ahora con esta historia, jejej porque me acaban de llegar ideas para escribir.**

 **Ok, a empezar con esto:**

Operación corte de cabello

Kanan ahora estaba sobre el techo de una casa de la cual se veía un panorama completo del mercado central de la capital de lothal, aunque no era tan grande como el de otras ciudades alrededor del planeta, de hecho era bastante chico, pues a este se le consideraba el "mercado blanco" literalmente, y metafóricamente hablando, ya que al ser estrictamente controlado por imperiales solo se vendían productos legales, a diferencias del otro que estaba al lado que se le llamaba el "mercado negro", aún con imperiales, pues a estos solo se les sobornaba, porque en el mercado blanco no se permite eso ya que esta a la perfecta vista de las oficinas administrativas de la ciudad. Aunque el prefería comprar las cosas en el mercado blanco para no causar problemas, pero su padawan pensaba distinto, pues cada vez que iban a comprar suplementos, el chico siempre insistía en ir al mercado negro. Y al insistir por meses, finalmente lo acompañó, pero el jedi al pasar se sorprendió, no por la mercancía bastante buena, sino por la calidad tan mala de los negocios, y la apariencia tan aterradora de los vendedores, tanto era así que hasta el adulto se puso nervioso. Y al voltear a ver a su padawan, vio que este caminaba tranquilamente delante de el, y que incluso saludaba a las personas pasando por ahí, hasta a los vendedores tan aterradores.

Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en aquello, ahora estaba llevando a cabo una misión, rescatar a Ezra, pues personalmente estaba preocupado por su padawan, y un poco asustado al pensar en que sería lo que Fulcrum le haría por no cuidar a su pupilo, uno de los últimos jedi en la galaxia.

De hecho la operación era bastante simple, al menos para el.

Solo tenían que atravesar el marcado blanco sin ser vistos por los agentes imperiales, ni las cámaras de seguridad, ni por aficionados leales del imperio, y por droides. No era tan difícil, pero cuando el explico eso a su tripulación, estos no estuvieron de acuerdo diciendo que era muy complicado y que además era casi imposible, por lo que ellos decidieron un plan distinto usando las bases del de el.

Iban a hacer todo lo que Kanan dijo pero disfrazados, y con Chopper pintando, aunque el jedi de ojos verdes se quedaría vigilando desde arriba porque es un terrible actor, de acuerdo a lo que su tripulación mencionó al menos. Pero aun así tendría que estar disfrazado para hacerlo, porque aunque no lo quisiera el jedi era bastante popular, incluso más que cualquiera dentro de la tripulación de el fantasma. Era un alivio, menos para el, tristemente.

-¿Espectro 1?- se oyó a través del comunicador de el jedi de ojos verdes.

-Aquí, adelante espectro 2.- contestó mirando al mercado.

-Llegamos en frente de el edificio donde pudieron haber llevado a Ezra.- replicó la piloto con una voz leve.

-Entendido, me dirijo para alla, por cierto te ves bien en tu disfraz.- comentó sarcásticamente antes de cortar la transmisión. Después se paró, y empezó a saltar entre techos, lo cual era confuso. Aun no comprendía como Ezra se sabía de memoria toda la ciudad, literal, sabe donde esta todo. Incluso los postes, pues conocía todos los distintos postes que había en la ciudad, en especial aquel donde esta el cartel que da recompensa por su captura, lo cual es algo tierno, considerando que Ezra no suele reaccionar tan emocionado ante las cosas, a menos que sean realmente impresionantes. Lo cual hace difícil el sorprenderlo, porque cada vez que intenta sorprenderlo con un ataque sorpresa termina siendo noqueado por un rayo de su slingshot, a veces era buena que el chico tuviera reflejos pero a veces no tanto.

Aunque no dejaba de pensar en el como Ezra se vería con el cabello corto, aunque el lo tenía incluso más largo que el, nada mas que casi no era notable debido a la cola de caballo que se hacía diariamente. Pues así no le estorba su cabello.

Kanan saltó de un techo para caer en una caja y de ahí caer con una marometa en el suelo, y salir caminando sin que nadie notara el enorme hecho de que acababa de saltar desde un techo luciendo como un anciano, para así poder encontrarse con otras dos mujeres. Que obviamente eran Sabine y Hera pero los soldados pasando por ahí no lo notaban. Aunque ahora Hera estaba disfrazada de adivina de la fortuna, lo cual realmente no le quedaba, y Sabine para su disgusto estaba vestida con colores marrón, e incluso más marrón. Y con un gorro negro que cubría su cabello de colores que tanto le gustaba.

-Bueno, vamos a rescatar a Erza.- comentó Sabine.

-Kanan, ¿por qué decidimos nombrarlo como mujer?- preguntó la twi´lek casi susurrando, aunque era difícil escucharla porque el atuendo no le ayudaba.

-No sé, solo pense´que sería gracioso, aunque creo que el cabello así de largo no le ayuda.- comentó al final algo pensativo, pero aun pensando en la competencia de saber quien le cortaría el cabello por lo que sonrió un poco. –Pronto veremos quien le cortara el cabello.- Causando que ambas sonrieran pero Kanan interrumpió aquel momento. –Pero primero habrá que sacarlo de estas instalaciones imperiales.-

-Si tienes razón.- dijo Hera con la cabeza en bajo.- Yo me quedaré aquí a vigilar.- comentó mientras se sentaba en el piso con la espalda recostada en la pared y sacaba una esfera de cristal y la colocaba en frente de sus piernas cruzadas. Así Sabine, y Kanan caminaron adentro de aquella instalación a la que tanto querían entrar, pero no les iban a dejar entrar así como así. Eso no era realmente posible, pero tendrían que hacerlo sin llamar la atención al estilo de Sabine.

Haciendo explotar la pared principal por supuesto, y hacer que un "anciano", estaba herido. Eso definitivamente no llama la atención para nada. Eso esperaban.

Cuando se aclaró el humo, y ambos entraron a las instalaciones de aquellas oficinas, ambos buscaban desesperadamente al espectro 6 sin tener ninguna señal de el, pero al dar la vuelta con el se encontraron con algo que les robó el aliento inmediatamente.

 **Bueno, consideremos a este bonito y chulo capítulo XD**

 **Como el penúltimo porque el siguiente va a ser el final, jejejje**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor comenten se los agradecería mucho, y gracias de nuevo a los que han comentado. Jejej**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe**

 **Nuyen236**


	7. Una serie de enredos

**Holi, ha pasado un rato desde la ultima vez que publique, o tal vez no, bueno no sé, jejeje. El punto . es que ahora estoy publicando, pues este es el final de la historia, e incluso tal vez haga un epilogo, no sé. Algo curioso, jejejej**

 **A empezar:**

Operación corte de cabello

Ezra sentía cierta incomodidad en el aire, y no sentía su cabello moviéndose, pues estaba más corto, aunque la verdad no se podía quejar, pues este a diferencia de otras veces fue un cambio agradable en su "look". Pero estaba recibiendo unas miradas raras de parte de un chico con gorro y un anciano que lo acompañaba, y por alguna razón el anciano le daba señales.

 _-¿Serán parte de la rebelión? ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?-_ pensó Ezra mientras los tipos parados frente a el le seguían haciendo señales extrañas que no entendía, bueno obviamente significaba que fuera con ellos para irse, pero no sabía si confiar en esos extraños. Y por lo que el joven padawan notaba el Agente 45 también se veía extrañado, de repente este agente le tocó el hombro, y las dos personas frente a el parecían reaccionar precozmente ante la acción de su viejo conocido lo cual era aún más extraño.

-Estos tipos no se parecen a los con quien estás regularmente.- susurró el Agente 45, y el padawan le asintió con la cabeza, mientras volteaba a ver extrañado a esas dos personas quienes aún le daban extrañas señales con los ojos y con las manos. Y en ese momento notó que el muchacho junto al anciano era algo afeminado, y este lo miró fijamente aún más intensamente.

-Adiós Agente 45, fue bueno verte.- se despidió Ezra de aquel agente, y este le sonrió. Después el volteó hacia esas dos personas, resaltando mucho más su nuevo corte de cabello, y corrió hacia ellos. Y notó que por un momento estos se aliviaron, hasta que fueron empujados por la fuerza hacia las paredes, y por en medio de ellos corrió Ezra hacia afuera de la base. Dejando a Kanan y Sabine sorprendidos.

\- Ezra se hizo mucho más rápido utilizando la fuerza.- comentó Sabine algo sorprendida. –Pero no su capacidad de identificación.- Mientras que Kanan se golpeaba en la frente con su palma, mientras el Agente 45 seguía con una mirada de extrañeza en su rostro.

-Esperen.- dijo el agente imperial.-Ustedes son los compañeros rebeldes de Ezra. ¿Verdad?-

Ambos asintieron.

-Debieron haberlo dicho antes.- replicó el agente carismáticamente, para sorpresa de los rebeldes.

-Pensamos que nos arrestarías por eso.- explicó Sabine.

-Sé de las recientes actividades de Ezra desde antes de su cumpleaños, no me sorprendió mucho la verdad, me lo esperaba.- respondió el agente. –Aunque no sabía que era el padawan de aquel famoso jedi que nos piden que busquemos, aunque supongo que tu eres aquel jedi que el inquisidor logró capturar en Mustafar pero se escapó, ¿no?- continuó el agente, algo simpático para la sorpresa de ambos rebeldes disfrazados en frente de el. –Y no se preocupen, Ezra nunca reconoce a nadie después de un corte de pelo o cambio de ropa, en este caso, disfraz.-

-Mira amigo, eres muy simpático y todo, pero eres un imperial, no nos trates como amigos.- dijo Kanan mientras se paraba y amenazaba al agente frente a el, pero este solo le sonrió algo molesto y jugaba con sus pulgares.

-Pues estoy consicente que son rebeldes, por lo que eso nos hace enemigos, pero tengan en cuenta que los estoy dejando ir, pero no por su propio bien, sino por el de Ezra, porque el chico vivió 8 años en la calle, y no sabes cuentas veces tuve que sacarlo de embrollos que tuvo con pandillas, así que ustedes son su familia, y si los arresto, el se quedará solo.- contestó algo enojado el agente. –Así que les sugiero que se vayan de una vez ante de que cambie de opinión.- terminó de decir mientras ambos rebeldes disfrazados salían de aquel pasillo.

Corrieron por el mismo camino por el que salieron y cuando llegaron a la salida, o sea el enorme agujero que hicieron en la pared. Vieron que Ezra estaba discutiendo con Hera, quien lo agarraba de un brazo mientras este se intentaba liberar.

-Ezra vamos.- decía Hera en su disfraz de adivina.

-Dejeme ir, no la conozco.- decía desesperadamente el padawan.

-¿Por qué me hablas de usted?- preguntó algo sorprendida Hera, cuando volteó ella vio a Kanan y a Sabine en sus disfraces. –Creo que le han lavado el cerebro o algo.- Pero Kanan solo suspiró y le agarró el hombro al chico. –

-Somos nosotros.- dijo Sabine atrás de Kanan, y Ezra al verla abrió aún más los ojos.

-¿Sabine?- preguntó Ezra sorprendido y ella asintió con una sonrisa .- Wow, pareces hombre vestida así.- La sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un golpe en la cara. –Perdón, no los reconocí, en serio.-

-Te cortaron el pelo, ahora no te podré hacer tu trenza de padawan.- comentó Kanan frotandole la cabeza a Ezra.

-Si, las oficinas decidieron cortarle el cabello a los menores de 16 para evitar una plaga de piojos en la ciudad. El Agente 45 fue el encargado de eso.- explicó Ezra mientras sabine y Kanan se miraban entre ellos. -¿No le hicieron nada al agente 45 verdad?- preguntó algo preocupado el chico.

-No.- dijeron al unísono.

-Que bueno, porque ese tipo es genial y ha sido muy bueno conmigo, de los pocos imperiales.-

-Ezra, me gusta tu corte.- dijo Hera pero luego su expresión cambió. –Pero se supone que el ganara el juego iba a cortártelo.- gritó enojada mientras se acercaba a Ezra de manera aterradora, al igual que los otros tres su lado, por lo que Ezra salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible para evitar ser atrapado por su tripulación.

 **Bueno, este es el final de este capítulo, pero no de la historia, porque luego sigue el epilogo, o sea el p´roximo capítulo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice, jejej**

 **Y por favor comenten la historia, y denme ideas de que es lo que quieren que pase en el próximo capítulo, o sea el final. De nuevo gracias a los que han comentado, y que la fuerza los acompañe, siempre**

 **Nuyen236**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, finalmente regrese a mi casa, jejejej y el lunes pues entraré a clases, por lo que tal vez tenga menos tiempo para publicar historias, pero x, jijiji**

 **Este es el capítulo final de esta historia, jiji ;( espero les guste, y que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirla, y ustedes al leerla XD**

 **Bueno debería empezar de una vez, y no tardarme tanto, aunque no lo hago pero buano, je**

Operación corte de cabello:

Ezra ahora estaba sentado en la sala común junto al resto de la tripulación, quienes no dejaban de mirarlo, después opinar y al final burlarse, sin saltarse la parte en la que se quejaban porque ninguno de ellos le cortó el cabello al final del día, incluso después de aquella actividad de tener que buscar cartas con códigos, un tanto fácil de resolver. **( XD).** Al menos para Zeb. Pero para Ezra lo más molesto era que Chopper no había hecho aquel favor que le pidió que hiciera, y se lo pidió de buena manera.

-Te ves mejor así, Ezra.- comentó Hera con una sonrisa. –Aunque nunca espere que el imperio te fuera a cortar el cabello.-

-Bueno, desde hacía ya unos meses me pedían que me lo cortara por el clima en el planeta, pero nunc tuve tiempo de hacerlo, y pues el Agente 45 convenció a los de las oficinas que iniciaran aquel proyecto.- Sabine y Kanan se miraron entre ellos al oír el nombre de aquel Agente que habían conocido hace ya unas horas. -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el padawan al ver la reacción de aquellos dos a oír el nombre del imperial.

Sabine ni pensó que Ezra notaría eso, pero después de lo que le dijo Zeb acerca del chico ella decidió tener más cuidado con los hábitos que tenía porque así cualquier secreto suyo sería revelado al chico, y eso no sería agradable, no que le molestara pero la mandaloriana prefería ser alguien misteriosa.

-Nada, EZra, no deberías hablar con ese tipo, es un imperial.- dijo Kanan cruzando los brazos y en forma de orden, a lo que Ezra solo lo miró desafiada mente.

-El no es malo Kanan, de hecho fue de los únicos aliados que tuve en los años que estuve en la calle, además de que hacía ya tiempo que sabe que estoy con ustedes, y si lo hubiera querido el ya me hubiera entregado.- contestó algo molesto el padawan a su maestro. Sabine notó esto y cambió de tema para evitar un aire tenso entre ambos jedis.

-Ezra, ¿Sabes? Te ves mejor con ese corte, tal como dijo Hera. Aunque yo opinó que tus bonitos ojos resaltan más.- comentó la mandaloriana causando que el chico se sonrojará y desviará su mirada a la pared. Este además se tocó la parte de atrás de su cabeza notando la notable ausencia de cabello en su cabeza.

-Pero recuerda que aún debes mantener tus deberes jedi.- dijo Kanan.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con mi cabello?-preguntó algo extrañado Ezra.

 **Bueno, lamento que este final haya sido tan corto, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, jijiji**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta historia, y espero que puedan comentar se los agradecería mucho, y gracias a todos los que han comentado esta historia, en serio, que buena onda de su parte, jijiji**

 **Nuyen236**


	9. Epílogo

**Este es el final capítulo de esta historia, y espero que lo disfruten jejejej Y pues bueno, debería empezar, así que a empezar ahora, si ahora, en serio, sí voy a empezar, pues tengo que hacerlo y lo haré, en unas cuantas palabras, no en serio, si lo haré, jejej**

Operación corte de cabello: El epílogo

Ezra estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina y ahora sentía un peso menos sobre su cabeza, de verdad el imperio hacía algo bien, los cortes de cabello, aunque ahora que lo pensaba. El antes tenía el cabello más largo que Sabine, o que Zeb, y lo tenía casi igual de largo que Kanan, aunque el hombre siempre traía coleta así que no sabía que tan largo lo tenía su maestro. Aunque claro no podía criticar a su maestro por las reglas jedi y todo eso, pero Kanan no le hizo una trnza cuando solía tener el cabello largo, por lo que eran tiempos distintos para las generaciones nuevas entre maestro y padawan, entonces lo que planeó el jedi de ojos verdes no era justo.

Pero las reglas del juego no se cumplieron, en primer lugar, este ni siquiera terminó, pues se quedó a la mitad, así que Ezra pensó en una cosa que tal vez no agradaría mucho a su maestro pero si al resto de la tripulación del fantasma, en parte porque no obtuvieron poder cortarle el cabello al joven espectro 6, pues técnicamente alguien le ganó., y ese fue el agente 45, el menos esperado.

Así que el padawan solo podía pensar una cosa: Llegó la hora de otra operación corte de cabello.

Pero después de unos momentos el chico lamentablemente se dio cuenta que el maestro jedi no estaría de acuerdo, y el resto de la tripulación verían a Ezra como alguien inmaduro, el no quería eso, pues l quería mostrar que podía ser maduro, cuando se lo proponía de corazón, más bien mente, porque todos saben que el corazón solo transporta sangre en el cuerpo, no es realmente responsable por las emociones o la voluntad de una persona al tomar decisiones en su vida cotidiana o emocional, incluso social. Al menos eso aprendió en las calles, pero el jedi siempre decía que el corazón era muy importante, y lo es, nada más que no para las emociones.

Aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con el debate de ideas dentro del chico. Wow, tener cabello corto tal vez si permitía que llegara más oxígeno a su cerebro, pero esa era un idea ridícula. ¿o no?

Penar tanto haría que le doliera la cabeza, si no tenía nada que ver con el corte de cabello, sino por las sucesivas burlas o comentarios acerca de como los imperiales le cortaron el cabello, si, eso no le agradaba tanto, de hecho nada. El hubiera preferido que Chopper le cortase el cabello o alguien más, pero no el imperio.

-Hola corte imperial.- dijo Zeb acercándose a Ezra para recargar su hombro en el y así frotarle el cabello con el puño.

-No es técnicamente un corte imperial lasatito.- se burló el padawan causando una cara de enojo en el lasat, indicando que tenía que salir de ahí.

Ezra se paró rápidamente de la silla al ver que Zeb se acercaba apresuradamente hacia el, y salió corriendo de aquel cuarto hacía el pasillo, con un lasat enojado detrás de el. Pero no se dio cuenta que Sabine estaba saliendo de su cuarto con pintura de cabello destapada, y justo cuando Ezra pasó por ahí Zeb logró de alguna manera empujarlo y así el chico tiró la pintura sobre su cabeza y a Sabine, quien por cierto no recibió pintura en su cabeza.

Después de un tiempo, Ezra perdió el mareo del golpe, y notó que había caído sobre la mandaloriana, y estaba encima de ella en el piso. En ese momento agradecía tener pintura en el rostro, porque al menos así no se le notaría el evidente sonrojo que surgió sintió en su rostro, pues su cara sentía que ardía, así que para parar con el momento incomodo se separó rápidamente alejándose de ella.

Para su sorpresa después de que Sabine lo mirara fijamente esta se empezó a reír, y Ezra no entendía el porque. Hasta que le llegó a su cabeza. Correr, tropezar, pintura, evidente, el chico le cayó pintura para el cabello sobre la cabeza, sip.

-Ezra ya casi terminaste en el baño, quiero saber como terminó tu cabello.- dijo Sabine entre risas mientras esperaba junto a la puerta cerrada del baño.

-Muy graciosa.- comentó sarcásticamente el padawan mientras abría la puerta para revelar un cabello combinado con morado, blanco y unos pocos tonos de azul. Y por alguna razón toda la tripulación estaba ahí, y al verlo todos empezaron a reír. Al principio Ezra se sentía avergonzado, pero después de unos segundos se empezó a compartir una risa con el resto de su tripulación, después de todo. Un segundo cambio no es malo, aunque haya sido accidental.

 **Ayyy…. Con esto termina la historia, que nostalgia, recuerdo cuando apenas publiqué el primero, dulces recuerdos….**

 **Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, pues esta es mi segunda historia terminada, así que gracias a los que han apoyado esta historia, se lo agradezco mucho a : , , music gianval, fruta podrida, ForeverStayStrong y a Guest.**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, siempre.**

 **Nuyen236**


End file.
